Disparition fatale pour l'humanité
by malachaiforever
Summary: D'après la légende, un sorcier très puissant, venu tout droit d'un autre univers, serait apparu et aurait aidé les hommes portant les ailes de la liberté à se battre contre les titans. Le bataillon d'exploration face à cette menace pour l'humanité. Grâce à lui, cette menace aurait disparu et la paix aurait été retrouvée. Et il s'appelait comment ? Il s'appelait Loki Laufeyson.
1. Prologue

Après l'invasion extraterrestre de Loki les Avengers avaient espérés avoir le droit à un peu de repos, mais visiblement c'était trop demander.

En effet, seulement une semaine après le départ de Thor, celui-ci était déjà de retour. Avec son frère en prime, ou plutôt ce qu'il restait de son frère. Le dieu brun, qui une semaine plus, était droit et fier, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Le blond était obligé de le porter car il ne tenait même pas sur ses jambes.

Les Avengers étaient en état de choc devant son état.

Et ça c'était deux heures plus tôt.

Maintenant ils étaient tous dans le laboratoire de Tony. Thor n'avait donné aucunes explications, à par le fait que son frère devait absolument être soigné. Ce que le milliardaire et Bruce étaient en train de faire.

Le choc devient plus important devant les blessures du brun.

Brûlures, coupures, cicatrices de coups de fouet, plaies, marques de coups de poignard, aucunes zones de son corps n'étaient épargnées.

Loki était conscient mais il ne réagissait pas. Tony passa sa main devant ses yeux mais il ne l'a suivi même pas du regard. Natasha soupira et se tourna vers Thor.

'' Bon, est-ce que tu va nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? Il ne devait pas être enfermé ?''

Le dieu regarda son frère

'' Très bien. Je vais tout vous raconter mes amis. Quand nous sommes arrivés sur Asgard, Loki à été jugé. Sa sentence était l'emprisonnement et la torture à vie. Pour nous, à vie , c'est très long. Il a été enfermé pendant une année entière sans avoir eu le droit de réagir ou de se défendre. Au bout de l'année, sa magie à fini par réagir à sa place. Et c'était ce matin... Depuis... Il est comme ça !''

Il y eu un grand silence, pendant lequel Loki fini par réagir. Il s'étira et leva la tête vers son frère adoptif.

'' Thor ? Je peux savoir ce que je fais ici ?''

Sa voix tremblait un peu. L'autre dieu s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais J.A.R.V.I.S l'en empêcha.

'' Monsieur ? Je dois vous annoncer que nous avons des invités qui sont subitement apparu !''

Tony haussa un sourcil

'' Des invités ? Qui ça ? Je n'ai invité personne aujourd'hui. ''

Bruce regarda vers le plafond

'' Tu peux nous les décrire J.A.R.V.I.S ?''

'' Oui bien sur. Ils sont 6, 4 hommes et 2 femmes. Ils portent tous le même uniforme. Ils ont, sur le dos d'une cape, un dessin qui représente des ailes. Leur cape est verte. Ils ont aussi un équipement étrange au niveau de la taille. ''

Loki releva brusquement la tête.

'' Le dessin est-il bleu et blanc ? Est-ce qu'ils ont des lames ?''

Tout le monde regarda Loki avec étonnement.

'' Heu... oui effectivement. Comment le savez-vous ?''

Le dieu se mit sur ses pieds, il chancella et retrouva son équilibre. Il partit vers la porte.

'' Je les connais ''

Les Avengers suivirent rapidement le brun, pas très rassuré que celui-ci connaisse des gens qui apparaissent comme ça.

Ils entrèrent des le salon et virent les invités en question, qui se tournèrent vers eux, les ayant entendu.

Le plus petit des six, un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris, regarda le dieu, un air choqué collé au visage. Ses compagnons étaient tout aussi étonnés que lui à la vision du dieu du mensonge.

'' Lo-loki ? C'est... C'est vraiment toi ?''

Le concerné s'approcha doucement de lui en souriant doucement.

'' Bonjour mon Caporal chef ! Ça faisait longtemps Livaï !''


	2. Chapitre 1 Livaï

Livaï fit tournoyer ses lames et le titan tomba à ses pieds. Il atterris sur son cheval et poursuit son chemin destructeur. Le Caporal lança un coup d'oeil à Erwin et au reste de son escouade.

Après la dernière expédition extra-muros son escouade avait été complètement modifiée. Il avait Jaeger, Arlert et Ackerman sous son commandement. Hanji avait changée d'escouade pour rejoindre la sienne.

Cette expédition se présentait très mal. Ils n'étaient à peine sorti de l'enceinte du mur que depuis 20 minutes qu'ils s'étaient déjà fait encercler par des titans. Il y en avait une vingtaine et cinq déviants les avaient rejoint. Ils étaient en plein combat depuis plus de 10 minutes et les pertes étaient déjà énormes. Ils étaient parti avec 90 soldats et il n'en restait déjà plus que 20.

Erwin fit signe au plus petit de se rapprocher.

'' Il faut qu'on réussisse à rejoindre la forêt. On sera en hauteur. Ici le terrain n'est pas propice à l'utilisation de l'équipement tridimensionnel. ''

'' Je veux bien moi mais je te signale que, actuellement, nous sommes encerclés ''

'' Je sais. Est-ce que tu penses réussir à dégager un passage pour laisser passer un nombre réduit de soldats ?''

'' Oui sans problème. Tu veux sacrifier le reste ?''

'' Malheureusement on n'a pas vraiment le choix... ''

Livaï soupira longuement

'' Bon très bien ''

Il reparti vers ses soldats

'' On doit dégager un passage. Jaeger ne te transforme pas encore. Je te donnerai le signal mais on va éviter de le faire ''

'' Oui Caporal chef ''

Il regarde Mikasa

'' Toi et moi on va s'occuper des titans. Arlert tu tu rassemble un nombre réduit des soldats les plus importants avec Jaeger ''

'' À vos ordres Caporal chef ''

Il fait signe à Mikasa de le suivre et s'élance vers les titans. Elle le suis. Il tue deux d'un coup et elle un. Il restait encore 12 titans et 3 déviants. Malgré cela un passage est créé. Livaï regagne son cheval et fait signe aux autres de le suivre. On sort rapidement du cercle sous le regard choqué des derniers soldats qui se font dévorer presque tous en même temps. On galope en vitesse vers la forêt.

Brusquement il entend Mike pousser un long hurlement de douleur. Livaï se retourne et écarquille les yeux. Le blond est en train de se faire écarteler et dévorer par quatres titans. Les autres sont autant choqué que le noiraud. Livaï est la seule personne capable de battre Mike. C'est un des soldats les plus forts et pourtant il est en train de mourir.

Le blond continue de hurler pendant quelques secondes et puis plus un son ne sort de sa bouche. Le Caporal détourne le regard et fait signe aux survivants de le suivre. Tout en restant sous le choc, nous reprenons notre route vers la forêt.

Tout le monde est encore choqué par ce qu'il vient de se passer mais moi, je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas flanchir. Si moi je tombe, on est fini. Alors je garde la tête haute, je pleurerais Mike plus tard. Je me retourne vers mes soldats et Erwin

'' Je sais que nous avons perdu un élément important de notre escouade, et ami aujourd'hui. Mais nous ne devons pas faiblir ! Nous avons un objectif, une mission et nous allons la réussir coûte que coûte !''

Tout d'un coup, Armin après avoir entendu un bruit suspect, se retourne et blanchi en apercevant les trois déviants qui les poursuivent. Tout le monde se retourne après le cri de terreur du petit blond. En voyant les déviants, ils accélèrent le rythme pour atteindre la forêt le plus rapidement possible.

Ils galopent mais se retrouvent pris au piège par deux autres déviants arrivant droit devant eux. Tout le monde, même Erwin, commence à paniquer.

'' Oï les gamins ! Tout le monde prend son équipement tridimensionnel. On laisse les chevaux ici, ils feront diversion ''

Tout le monde laisse son cheval et essaye, tant bien que mal, d'échapper aux monstres humanoïdes. Ils finissent par y arriver et se mettent à voler de branches en branches, restant en hauteur pour plus de sécurité.

Subitement, Livaï voit en contre bas un étrange portail. Au même moment, il aperçoit en face deux autres déviants. Une idée lui traverse l'esprit. Une idée complètement absurde et dangereuse mais ils n'ont pas d'autre choix.

'' Tout le monde me suis immédiatement ''

Il descend d'arbres en arbres, et arrive devant le portail. Tout d'un coup une force incontrôlable et inconnue, les attires dans le portail. Livaï est très serein contrairement à son escouade. La traversée du portail lui donne une douce sensation de déjà vu, accompagnée de souvenirs. Les autres sont effrayés.

Ils finissent par atterrir de l'autre côté et se font violemment éjecter au sol. Le portail disparaît immédiatement, leur permettant de voir qu'ils sont dans un salon, d'un endroit complètement inconnu.

Ils se relèvent et regarde autour d'eux avec méfiance mais aussi curiosité.. Ils étaient rassemblés au centre de la pièce, quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissent apparaître un groupe de sept personnes. Instinctivement, Livaï sorti ses lames et se retourna. Il écarquilla les yeux sous le choc

'' Lo-loki ? C'est vraiment toi ?''

Le dieu aux cheveux noirs s'avança doucement vers lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres

'' Bonjour mon Caporal chef ! Ça faisait longtemps Livaï ! ''


End file.
